


Begin Again

by WitchyTwitchy



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 20s au, But Brooks Worries Anyway, F/F, For My Favorite Lesbian, I Love You Sm!!!!!, Love Confessions, Mafia mentions, Romantic Friendship, Sierra Is Tough, Women's Rights Rallies ( mentioned )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyTwitchy/pseuds/WitchyTwitchy
Summary: When Sierra gets the green light to run away and join the local mafia, a dear friend of hers worries.She spends her last day in her mansion trying to soothe a certain fixer. Sierra has this. And everything will work out okay, right?
Relationships: The Heiress | Sierra Furtado/The Fixer | Andrea Brooks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowcat33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/gifts).



> To Tea ; someone who I know adored this ship, and so I decided to make content for them on their birthday! Hope you loved it, and that I got them down somewhat right! Happy birthday, and I love you. <3

"This isn't safe, you do know that right?" 

Sierra scoffs at the concern thrown her way, no longer as jittery as she had been this morning. She almost ignores the concern completely, continuing to fold her clothes before shoving them into her suitcase. To her, there was no reason to be scared anymore, after all - she had to set an example out there for all women. Show the oppressed that gender roles didn't mean a damn thing. And as much as she used to turn up her nose at crime, this was the best way to accomplish her goal. Sierra might be easily shaken, but she never let that interfere with her goal. Ever. And she wasn't about to change that now. 

Her friend grows impatient, black lips pulling into a frown and smokey eyes harsh with worry. "Sierra-"

"I heard you! You've only said the same thing a million times!" 

Once her clothes for the next month are all neatly packed in her suitcase, she closes it with a sharp slam. Shoulders tense from the consistent worrying she was having focused on her. Sierra tries to shake it off, praying that Brooks will just let it go, as she grabs the suitcase off her bed and hands it off to the waiting hands of a butler. He nods at the heiress before making his way downstairs, and the woman huffs irritably while dusting off her hands. The familiar white gloves off so her palms didn't get sweaty with all the folding.   
Sierra moves across the room to stare into her large mirror that's attached to her hand-carved desk. She takes in her flushed face, scowling, and starts to unclip her hair to redo it. Too many strands had fallen free of the golden-brown bun, and Sierra couldn't let that slide. A little nitpick of hers, really. 

Her friend glides across the room on swift steps to watch her. Grasping her shoulders with the delicacy of a ghost and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Sierra swats at her blindly, happy for the affection secretly- but needing to get her hair done. They would have to leave very soon after all. And she wanted to leave her mansion for the last time looking her best. So that everyone would remember what she was in the eyes of the crowd, before she reappears stronger. It'll make everything more bittersweet for men to swallow, and make the victory for the women even better. After all, who would expect to see little heiress Sierra running with the local mob? No one, that's who! Yes, everyone has seen her in rallies for women's rights. Shouting the loudest and holding her sign higher then the others...but the mob? Oh, surely, that's too much!   
Except it wasn't. Sierra wanted to show that. She was a woman, and damn it, she would do whatever it took for men to take her fellow girls seriously. Even if it meant being at risk-

"You're shaking again. Don't think too much. You'll break your pretty head." 

Brooks' comment makes Sierra groan, rolling her eyes and ignoring it as she struggles to fix her hair. After a moment of fumbling with the brush and her pins, the fixer grunts and takes matters into her own hands. Educated fingers grab at her soft locks and grab the brush; brushing her long hair with fondness. Though to Sierra, her friend could even do something mean and she would still see the action as one of fondness. She knows Brooks values her greatly. To the point that everything she does is because she loves the heiress. Brooks had said it herself two years ago.   
( Putting her crown back on her head after someone had shoved her in a rally, fixing it, and softly admitting "I love you so much" in the comfort of a dark alleyway- )

Sierra sits at her desk and lets her fiddle with her hair. Relaxing her aching back and letting her posture slip. At first she stays quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment with more talking. Yet she catches Brooks' dark eyes in the mirror, and knows the silence won't last forever. And she might as well be the one who breaks it.   
"I know it's dangerous, B. And I know you're worried about how well I'll do, but you'll just have to trust me for this one. Tim gave me basic training. I've survived brutal rallies. I can do this."

The dark skinned girl purses her lips, bringing the ends of the hair into the beginning of Sierra's bun. "I'm not saying you aren't capable. You're the most well rounded woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. It's just...I worry. I don't want to lose-"

"You won't lose me. Ever."

She knows her friend doesn't believe her, but Brooks does go quiet at that. Maybe she'll give Sierra's words more thought? That's all the heiress can hope for at this point. That Brooks will consider what she said and fully trust her. 

It's as if the fixer can read her mind, because she sighs out, "You know trust is hard for me. But I'm trying, really."

Yes, Sierra thinks. Yes she knows this. Brooks has already shown how dedicated she is in trying to trust Sierra's judgement as much as her own. In the mob, trust is very rare. Only given to the most loyal of members. Soon she herself will understand this - a fact that sets her nerves on fire - but she finds herself holding back bitter words. You trust Tim, the heiress wants to accuse, you trust Tim and you don't trust me. Of course Brooks trusts Tim, he's the mob boss ( the only reason she's being accepted into the fold- ) but her jealousy keeps rising nonetheless.   
Love can't be helped. Sierra loves Brooks, respects her, and craves her attention. It's easy to get caught in fits of green jealousy whenever Brooks mentions Tim, because he's the only person Brooks loves as much as her. 

Flush with embarrassment and anger at the turn her thoughts take, Sierra squirms in her seat. "Hurry up, will you?" She huffs. The quicker this was over, the sooner she could try and focus on something else again.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Jeez, lady! You should let your hair down once in a while...Get it?" Brooks snickers at her own joke, finally securing the bun in place. 

The other woman steps back, and Sierra pushes the seat back to stand. Her hands rise up to touch at her hair, and her pink lips curl upwards in a shy smile. Before she can reach for her tiara, Brooks leans over and snatches it away. This sets an embarrassing panic in her stomach, and she whirls on Brooks with fury. The crown is something of comfort to her. She's always had her silver crown. To not have it scares her. And even though she knows Brooks would never break it, or keep it from her, she still worries. Maybe trust is something they should both work on. 

Sierra clenches her jaw defiantly. "Give it back."

"I can't."

"You can't?"

The fixer sighs, keeping the tiara close to her covered chest. When she notices the fear in Sierra's eyes at her choice of words, her face softens and Brooks tries to mend it. "I'm not going to destroy it or anything, don't worry. And you will get it back- but you need to promise me something first." Then, cautiously, "It's for your safety in the business."

As much as Sierra doesn't really care about safety, she knows violent riots are different compared to mob wars. And while she was brave, she didn't really want to die young - so she humors Brooks. "What? What is it now? I swear you worry too much!"

"As if you don't worry even more then me! C'mon, don't deny it!" Brooks chuckles, before nervously looking at her feet and continuing. "Don't wear this, okay? It'll get broken, and I know how much it means to you-"

That's what she was so worried about? That Sierra would be dumb enough to wear her crown when she was doing whatever mob work Tim cooked for her? She scoffs at first, glaring at the other, but it only takes a second for her face to change again. Brooks looks smaller here, in the comfort of her prized bedroom and under her eyes. She's always seemed different when alone with Sierra, and it's hard to see the sleazy, uncaring nature when they're alone. And the worry and love for her is clear on Brooks' face - she hadn't meant anything by her words. So she calms herself, shoulders slumping as she lets out a sound of mild annoyance. Sierra can't get mad at Brooks for caring about her. Even if her words did offend her slightly. 

She crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot impatiently. "I know that. I was only going to hold it on our way out, and put it in a safe place when we arrive or- or whatever...But thanks for watching out for me."

Seeing Brooks smile at her words makes her heart flutter in the most unnatural way. The auburn-haired woman practically beams and Sierra has to turn away so that she doesn't return the fondness back at her. She grabs her tan coat from it's rack, and when Brooks reaches out to hand her back her tiara, she decides to take a big step. "Hold on to it for me. At least until I'm in my room and settled."

Brooks raises her eyebrows, surprised, before smirking. "Do you ever ask for anything, little miss priss?"

"You know the answer to that." 

The fixer tries to hide the smile on her face, but Sierra catches it. She smirks to herself, feeling temporarily flustered when Brooks lets herself get bossed around. Out of everyone she has ever met, only Andrea Brooks herself let her control the situation. Following her orders with minimal sarcasm, but following them nonetheless. As a very privileged woman, more lucky than most, she was used to commanding a whole room. No matter how many men glared at her- she was usually the boss. The fact that she would have to listen to Tim of all people now would be hard, but at least she knew Brooks would still be listening to her. 

Sierra sits down gently on her bed, watching Brooks stare out the window. Twiddling with the tiara she had been trusted with. Silence settles upon them as they wait for a car to arrive, and with every second she feels that anxiety swell up again. She fights it, but she already feels her hands start to sweat. Sierra wanted to do this, to be a part of Brooks' life, but the idea still was scary. More than she wanted to admit. She had to be brave. Be stronger than anyone else. Sierra knew she had so much to prove-

"You'll be great, Princess. The perfect fit."

Sierra startles, looking at Brooks in shock, surprised at the words. "You...think so? I mean, of course I will be. I'm a hard-working woman!" She doesn't say how nice it is to hear it from Brooks though. 

"You're the toughest woman I know. Even Tim agrees, and we've been doing this mob showbiz for years!"

The compliments make her pale cheeks flush, and she struggles to keep cool. "Don't call me Princess." Is all she can grumble out- brain malfunctioning. 

Brooks' voice drops, raspy. "Would you rather me call you my Mistress?"

Her heart jumps in her chest, and her nerves catch fire. Sierra chokes on air, and can only blush an even more bright red as her friend laughs. She clenches her sheets, trying to withhold the urge to grab a pillow and scream into it. The things this woman does to her should be illegal! The way she makes her feel- the fact that any sinful dream has Brooks as the leading lady in them. Sierra tries to turn it off, to be mad at Brooks for purposely embarrassing her, but even just hearing her laugh so cheekily makes her happy.   
So, so happy. The urge to reach out and press kisses to the other's neck, whispering how much she loves her, is almost too strong to ignore. But her pride will always be her main motivation, so she is able to keep the urge just bubbling inside her. 

"I love you, silly." Sierra had meant to say she loathes Brooks, but maybe this is good too. 

A car honks outside, and the butler calls from downstairs, yet Brooks just stares at her. Dark eyes trained on Sierra, like they've always been. And as Sierra slowly stands, she finally speaks again. Her voice rough with emotion as it had been when she first confessed to the heiress. 

"I love you too, Sierra. I don't think you'll ever truly understand just how much I love you." And the conversation gets too personal with the next words. "I want to spend the rest of our lives trying to show you."

Too personal for someone as indifferent as Sierra, but she can't push Brooks away. Surprisingly, this draws her closer, and all she can do is smile lovingly at her. 

The smile is returned, with twice the love.


End file.
